A barcode is a machine-readable representation of information in the form of one or more patterns. Conventional one-dimensional barcodes represent information in the form of a series of parallel, adjacent bars of various widths and spacings. Barcodes have expanded, however, to represent information in a number of other patterns, such as patterns of dots, concentric circles and the like. These other patterns may include shapes arranged in one-dimensional (1D) or two-dimensional (2D) patterns.
Barcodes may be used to identify, track, inventory and price items. Typically, barcodes are used to associate an identification number to a type of item using a database or other tracking system. Barcodes, however, have recently begun to be used for encoding a wide variety of information associated with the item to which it is attached or to other related items. Barcodes have thus emerged as a way of communicating information for purposes unrelated to the traditional uses. Consequently, consumers, rather than solely retailers, have begun to embrace the efficiency with which barcodes can convey information.